Chaperones Part I revised 62607 with apologies
by Jessie Dark
Summary: A dried up old maid and an alley cat are supposed to ensure a chimera and a princess maintain decorum.  LG and some AZ  Minus odd attachment from no one knows where.


As is true and right I acknowledge and affirm that the characters contained in this story do belong to:

Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi creators of SLAYERS

Any mess I make of them is entirely my own doing.

Note: For those poor souls who read the posting done 6/25/07; that end paragraph from no where was. Some sort of cut and past error. Please ignore. It really doesn't exist in any form in this story!

"I refuse to accept this!" Lina stomped her foot again for good measure. Next to her Gourry sighed.

"So go back and tell Prince Phil you won't look out for Amelia."

"He's not asking me to look out for Amelia." Lina spoke very slowly and between gritted teeth. "He asked us to chaperone Amelia and Zel. To ensure there were no "improprieties!"

"Are those like actual sweaty sex? Or tongue kissing? Or groping?" Gourry paused to send his comrade a puzzled look. "I wasn't too clear on just what we were keeping them from doing."

"Tongue . . .sweaty?" Lina also stopped, staring at Gourry in open-mouthed surprise. "Umm all of the above, I'd guess." Lina shook her head. "How the hell should I know how far is too far for a dating royal princess? I never dated anyone!"

"That's probably why Phil thought you'd make a good chaperone." Gourry suggested.

"What? Because at 18 I'm a shriveled up old maid? Because I've never had a date in my life?"

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"I want you to know I could have a date if I wanted! I don't have to be shriveled up old maid! And I'm certainly not monitoring anyone's tongue! Not Amelia's and not Zel's!"

"They'll be relieved to hear that." Gourry shuddered, "I wasn't really looking forward to it either."

"Ummm, Gourry?"

"Yeah, Lina?"

She sighed heavily. "We did sort of promise didn't we? So that Amelia could come to this big party that means so much to Sylphiel?"

"We promised. Your exact words were; "Don't worry Phil, we'll keep our eyes on the kids. They won't get carried away."

"Real bright Lina," she berated herself out loud as they continued to walk. "You don't even know what carried away is, but you'll keep Amelia and Zel from doing it. This is going to work out just peachy."

"I'd keep them away from peaches." Gourry suggested solemnly. "It will make our job a might easier."

"What would peaches have to do with anything?"

"Strawberries too, really, fruit in general." Gourry heaved a second sigh. "Trust me on this one Lina. Keep 'em away from fruit."

"Gourry?" Lina tugged on his shirt. "Right, like Jellyfish for brains has any more insight into this dating thing than I have."

"I've dated, Lina."

"Oh really? What'd ya' do, go watch the grass grow?"

"Nope. And a guy doesn't kiss and tell."

"You kissed a girl?" Lina pulled him to a stop. "You mean like on her mouth? Really? Did you use your tongue?"

"I told you, a real man doesn't kiss and tell. But I have dated enough to know some of the things we have to watch out for."

"Like fruit? Oh really Gourry? You are making all of this up!"

"Nope." Gourry shook his head at her and walked on. "Are we going to tell them that we are chaperoning them?"

"Yeah." Lina didn't hesitate. "It's going to be weird enough living in their pockets this whole six to eight days, I don't want them to think we're just insensitive to their feelings."

"It's better they know we're being paid to make their life a living Hell?"

"Exactly." Lina's nod was decisive; "Who won't understand cold hard cash? Hey do you think we could pay them to stay arm's length away from each other the whole trip? We could split the cash with them!"

"We didn't get enough money Lina."

"Sure we did, we could give them 5 gold each and. . ."

"Lina, you didn't get enough from Phil to keep two young lovers apart."

"Gourry, we are talking gold here, real gold."

"And I'm talking to Lina Inverse, why do I even try? No Lina, 10 gold apiece wouldn't be enough."

"How do you know Gourry?"

"Because 100 gold wouldn't keep me arms' length from the woman I love, if I had half a chance to be next to her."

"How romantic. If you ever fall in love I'll test you."

"No doubt Lina." Gourry reached over to help himself to several locks of her red hair. He tugged gently while smiling down at her. "For now Lina, don't upset anyone by offering them money. They won't take it."

"I still don't see how you can be so sure." Her expression mutinous, Lina made her way to where she had last seen Zel and Amelia. Best to get the worst of this over with.

"I don't need a chaperone." Zelgadis crossed his arms and glared at Lina.

"Great. And Prince Phil has told Gourry and me that Amelia won't be traveling to Siraag with you unless we, Gourry and I, promise the two of you will behave circumspectly."

"OK, OK," Amelia's voice was placating. "What exactly did Daddy ask you to do?"

"Keep an eye on the two of you and make sure you don't umm. . ." Lina sought vainly to recall the exact words, "To make sure that you both behave with appropriate decorum." To Lina that sounded a lot more vague then when Phil said it. She cleared her throat and tried again, in one of those deep voices that spoke with capitals. "Zelgadis and Amelia should behave With All Proper Decorum while on this Trip."

"Yeah," Gourry offered an unsolicited aside, "Which means no sex, no heavy petting, and Lina says you can't use your tongue when you kiss."

"I didn't say. . ." Lina's voice hit a register making it discernible only to passing wildlife. Amelia had turned a brilliant red and Zelgadis looked as pale as a blue skinned golem could look.

"Lina said what?" Zelgadis looked from one of them to other, his rage slowly beginning to over take his admittedly stunted sense of humor. "I certainly know the bounds of propriety and I do not need a half wit swordsman and an uptight, sexually repressed witch keeping tabs on my behavior!"

"UUH? Zelgadis, I don't think that was the best thing to say." Amelia caught his arm and looked from him to Lina. Gourry had passed on the half-wit swordsman comment finding witness to the execution a more entertaining role.

"Sexually repressed!!! Look just because I wasn't playing find the boobies in the back hall when Phil was walking by. . ." She dared Zel to argue what was common knowledge in the castle; because he couldn't the animosity meter jumped 10 more points. "I'm not the one with the sexual repression. I'm the least repressed person around here. I just don't want to think about the location of anyone's tongue. That's not repressed, that's normal!! All right? So you just keep your tongues and all your other miscellaneous body organs in their own designated body cavities and we'll all do just fine on this trip. And don't try to tell me you know how to mind your manners Zelgadis Greywords, I'm in this position because you acted like a horny teen-ager."

"She's read about them, horny teenagers, in books." Gourry assured them solemnly.

"And I don't need any help from you mister 'I been around and men don't kiss and tell.' Everyone else was content with vague euphemisms. But not Jellyfish for Brains. No you need specifics of dating do's and don'ts. So this is it. As the head chaperone, since Jellyfish for brains has now admitted to being Ally Cat for morals, Hands above the neck, and kisses don't last more then 5 seconds. OK? Now the rules are clear!"

UH, sure Lina-san, clear." Amelia smiled wanly and when Zelgadis would have spoken she shook his arm. (Wasn't her fault that it came in firm contact with the side of her breast and distracted him.)?

"Yes oh lead chaperone, dried up old maid at 18." Gourry didn't like being called an Ally Cat, especially by a dried up old maid.

"Fine. Good. Great. Pack or something." She stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well." Amelia sank to the nearest chair. She blew her bangs off her forehead and looked at her beloved. "Now what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter Amelia. You get to go to Siraag. That's what matters. I'm sure we can be prudish enough for Lina for a few days." He turned around and looked at Gourry. "You, however, aren't leaving here until you tell me just what the hell the Ally Cat crack was about? You are bright enough to realize that whatever you started you're making it worse for all of us?"

"Yeah, Zel. I'm that bright." Gourry sighed. "Look. I'll deal with Lina. You two just, be a little cool." Gourry grabbed Zel's shoulder, his eyes serious. "I mean it Zel, you act like a man. Got me?"

Zelgadis tried to stare Gourry down, but his eyes fell first. "Yeah. I got you."

"Gourry-san." Amelia wasn't clear on the exchange, but she jumped to Zel's defense. "Zelgadis is never anything less than a gentleman. He would never do anything I. . . we . . ." she stumbled to a halt, her cheeks flushing.

"I know Amelia. And you would never be less than a lady." Gourry released Zel and touched her cheek gently. "It's a guy thing. A man takes care of his woman. In all ways. Zel screwed up; people are talking about you. People we can't shut up." Gourry's eyes were hard and Zel looked away. "So he isn't going to screw up again."

"I don't care if people talk." Amelia's eyes didn't falter. "We didn't do anything wrong. We love each other. People who love each other have a right to be together!"

"People do." Gourry shook his head. "You're a princess Amelia. Your father wants you to be happy. If that means you and Zel, well he'll do everything he can to make sure that happens. But because you're a princess and Zel is a hard pill for people to swallow you two can't be like other people in love. You have to accept your every move is watched. And no one is settling for anything less then marriage. And we're talking a long drawn out affair. So your reputation has to be above reproach, or it will be used against Zel."

"I, I guess I see that." She looked at her shoe. "But it's not easy." Her voice was breathless and sad.

"Love isn't easy. And it's harder for a princess." Gourry smiled. "As far as this trip. Just be discreet. I'll give you as much room as I would give my little sister and I'll keep Lina busy."

"Your little sister, eh?" Zelgadis cocked a questioning look.

"Just make sure I don't see anything I don't want to see. Jump, blush giggle, fine, but like Lina I don't want to see any body parts I shouldn't." Amelia blushed, but after a second Zelgadis laughed.

"OK, Gourry, that sounds fair enough. I haven't forgotten. Why the ally cat crack?"

"I don't know. She got all bent out of shape because I told her I dated before I met her. Do I look like a monk? Cripes, she's acting like I was raping school girls!"

"Imagine that. Lina's upset that you dated." Zelgadis looked at Gourry. "Was it just dating?"

"I'm not talking about women I knew in the past. It's not polite." Gourry shook his head. "I knew you all thought I was stupid. It never occurred to me you thought I was a eunuch." He walked out of the room. Stopping at the door. "By the by. You two aren't my problem until we leave in the morning." Very pointedly he shut and latched the door to the private library. Behind him Amelia and Zelgadis made excellent use of privacy and a locking door.

"Lina, when we get up from lunch let Zel and Amelia walk behind us." Gourry spoke very quietly in her ear.

"Fine whatever, Ally cat." At some point the irritation left the statement and it had become a slightly sharpened joke between them. Zel and Amelia were confining themselves to warm kisses and furtive caresses. Lina appeared to be relaxing as there were no "body organs" to be dealt with.

As they walked Gourry noted Amelia and Zel fell far enough behind they could talk privately. Lina was walking. Gourry started to sling his arm over her shoulders and let his face brush the stray strands of her hair. After a second he paused claiming a stone in his shoe. Damn. All the joy and lust rolling off his traveling companions was starting to wake parts of Gourry he'd forced into hibernation 3 years ago. He hadn't awakened aching four mornings in a row since he was kid. If he weren't so miserable he'd feel bad for Zel, who was suffering even more acutely, based on evidence. Between them he and Zel had averaged 3 cold baths a day when the river ran close to their path.

"We'll sleep in an inn tonight." Lina told no one in particular. No one in particular answered her.

The inn was small and clean. Lina ate quietly while Amelia and Zelgadis smiled and shared tidbits. Lina was getting a little annoyed by the indulgent looks of the innkeepers along the way. They always looked at Amelia and Zelgadis like they were doing something amazing. Like not just anyone could giggle and simper like a fool. The man keeping this inn was equally indulgent. Lina shifted back as he set a second round of food in front of her and Gourry. Amelia and Zel appeared to be feasting on each other.

"Cute, aren't they?" The man asked Lina.

"Yeah, cute." She caught his arm. "There's chicory in this." She indicated the stew.

Gourry drew back and looked at the innkeeper. The man just shrugged. "I suppose there might be. I don't cook."

"Gourry's allergic. Something else." He nodded and took the pot away.

"You can eat it Lina." Gourry pointed out.

"I don't like spending the night casting restore on you to keep you alive. I'll eat something else." She poured half his wine into her cup, rather than wait for a refill of her own. The innkeeper brought them some roast and an extra serving of rolls.

"Cook says there was chicory in it. It's an unusual allergy."

"Which is why Gourry has it." Lina took a roll and scooted around on her chair. Her feet bumping Gourry's legs where they rested by hers on the chair across from him. "God I'm sore from sleeping on the ground."

"I've only got two rooms." The innkeeper informed them, dropping keys on the table. He shook his head. "Sorry about that."

"That'll be fine." Gourry spoke around his drink of wine.

"Are they on their way for the weddings?"

"We know the priestess of Siraag." Amelia spoke up proudly. "We haven't been formally betrothed." She added with a blush. Lina absently wondered if beautiful women always did everything beautifully.

"My understanding is that anyone who plans on being married this year will be getting married there."

"That sounds appealing. Mass marriage." Lina sighed.

They finished their meal with Amelia waxing poetic about the beauty of marriage and the significance of the marriages at Siraag. The first day of planting moon was supposed to be a good omen to marry. To be the first married by a new priest or priestess was a good omen. Because the temple at Siraag would be consecrated on the first full moon of spring, the planters moon, couples wanted to be married by the newly honored priests and priestess, in the new temple of the new city on the planting moon. Lina was bored. Married was married. She'd always thought it looked a little wrong. Standing in front of a bunch of people to make the most personal and intimate bond of her life.

Lina sat up and wine burned her nose. She couldn't believe the image in her mind. Where the hell did she get the image of Gourry laughing down at her that intruded on her thoughts of marriage? OK, maybe to think if she married he'd probably attend the wedding. Too much wine and all the talk of marriage and suddenly Lina spoke.

"If I ever get married would you come to the wedding Gourry?"

"Lina-san!" Amelia sounded like she was in pain.

"Lina, you idiot!" Zelgadis was glaring at her.

"If you find your prince, you mean?" Gourry's voice was steady, absent.

"Yeah, I guess."

"As long as he was decent guy. As long as he was going to treat you right."

"Well, like I'd marry anyone who wouldn't treat me right?"

"I never heard that on your list. Just handsome young, wealthy and prince. I think you might have said something about a white horse. Never anything about treating you right." Gourry pointed out reasonably.

"Well." Lina glared at him. "Doesn't it go without saying handsome rich princes would treat me right?"

"No." Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry spoke in unison.

"Uhn, right, whatever." Lina abruptly pushed away from the table. "I'll pay for the rooms." She tracked the innkeeper down. "Here's the money for the rooms."

"Oh, sure." He smiled. "I really wish we had another room for you, but there's a lot of travelers on the road."

"Don't worry about it." Lina was puzzled. "We're just grateful you have two rooms."

"I know, I just figured you and your husband might like a little privacy."

"My husband." Lina froze, her hands dropping the coins.

"I know how it is, when you're around those who are young in love. They think they know it all. We old timers have to teach them what marriage is all about."

"Teach them." Lina was sorting through her brain trying to figure out where she'd lost the conversation.

"How long have you been together?"

"Gourry and I?" OK, Lina why did you assume he meant Gourry? She realized he was waiting. "I've been with Gourry for three years." She looked at her hands. Her cheeks felt warm. She heard the innkeeper draw in a breath.

"I thought you two were already married." He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Umm, no problem." She turned and walked to the table. Absently Lina lifted then dropped both keys, then turned toward the stairs.

"Lina-san. Won't you need a key?" Amelia called.

"Oh, yeah, I will." She turned around and stared blankly at Amelia. "Umm?"

"Lina. What's wrong?" Zelgadis half rose from his chair, exchanging a concerned look with Gourry.

"He, the innkeeper, thought Gourry and I were married. To each other." She clarified. Assuming they would be as confused as she was.

"Is that all?"

"Him too." Amelia and Zelgadis spoke as one.

"Him too?" Gourry asked, inclining one eyebrow at Zelgadis.

"Everyone thinks you're married." Amelia blithely supplied. "Otherwise why would you stay together the way you two fight?" Amelia pushed back from the table. "Common' Lina-san. Let's go to the room. Then we can get cleaned up."

"Everyone? All right." Lina meekly followed Amelia. That alone was enough to leave the two men at the table trembling in fear.

"People think I'm married to Lina?" Gourry shook his head.

"You didn't know that?"

"I guess I would have suspected, if I thought about it. I just never gave too much thought to what other people thought." Gourry's brows drew together. "Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah. About as much sense as why you and Lina aren't married. What the hell was all that about? Would you go to her wedding?"

"I guess she wanted to know." Gourry shrugged.

"Common' Gourry." Zelgadis glared at him. "Like you'd just go dance at her wedding."

"No, I'd probably try and drink myself into a stupor and do something really dumb." Gourry fixed Zelgadis with a stare. "I expect you to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

"Hell no. If she's marrying anyone else I'm not going near that wedding."

"Why not. You're her friend. If Lina was getting married she'd want you there."

"Gourry." Zelgadis subsided to stare at his wine. "OK. Gourry. I think you and Lina belong together. And I wouldn't go watch her marry someone else."

"Then you'll never go to her wedding. Lina Inverse is going to marry someone wealthy and powerful. Not Gourry Gabriev. Get over it Zel." Pushing his chair Gourry stood up. "I did. A long time ago."

"Gourry." Zel got up to go after his friend. Something that had been there for years, and he couldn't leave it alone.

"Let it go Zel." Gourry nodded to the key, still on the table. "I'm taking a little walk. Go make yourself comfortable. As far as what Lina said; Lina's never lied, or pretended to me or anyone else."

"Except herself." Zelgadis didn't think Gourry heard him.

The road was crowded and Gourry called a halt early the next afternoon. He found a place well off the road and near the river. Within half an hour of settling in Amelia and Zelgadis found a reason to go off alone. Lina cursed when she realized.

"Damn, they snuck off again!"

"Let 'em go. They need a little time." Gourry stacked the last of the wood and noted the sun setting.

"They have all the time in the world. We walk so far in front of them I feel like I'm running. They get time for "good morning" and "good night". I don't think you're taking this chaperone business too seriously."

"I'm taking it seriously." Gourry dug in his pack. "We can have dried meat and trail bread, or trail bread and dried meat." He sighed and tipped his head at her. "Lina. They are in love. They have a right to spend some time together."

"I thought they weren't supposed to be kissing."

"Kissing is OK." Gourry shrugged. "KISSING isn't OK."

"Kissing versus KISSING. That's real clear." Lina had stripped some young pine branches to make a bed.

"Very clear Lina." Gourry's voice was low, almost vibrating in his chest. Lina previously intent on her branches felt her eyes drawn to him.

"Maybe to someone with your experience." She sniffed and tossed her head, teasing him.

"It's an easy thing to learn." He rose and moved toward her, cat stealthy. His eyes locked on hers.

"Are you going to give me a dissertation?"

"Lesson." He was standing over her by then. His hands caught her shoulders and Lina dropped the pine boughs. "With the tools at hand."

Lina knew those sounds in the back of her head were warnings. And she didn't give a damn. As Gourry pulled her to him all she could hear was 'Gourry's finally going to kiss me.' Which would later lead to the question of just how long she was waiting for him to kiss her.

His mouth was warm and firm, and somehow familiar. Lina meant to keep her eyes open. If she was getting a lesson she meant to get it all, but when his beautiful blue eyes drifted shut she could only follow his lead. Lina decided there was a purpose. With her eyes shut she could feel his lips, slightly parted against hers.

If anyone had asked her Lina would have assumed a kiss was a static thing. One mouth pressed to another. It wasn't, at least Gourry's kisses weren't. His mouth moved gently, brushing back a forth over her lips. Lina released her breath, wondering why she wasn't breathing? Gourry caught at her lips with his then allowed his teeth to stroke the tender flesh.

"Gourry. Is this just kissing?' She loved the way it felt to speak against his mouth.

"Just kissing." He assured her. "This is still OK." He slid his hands up into her hair. "That was your rule, hands above the shoulders, right?"

"Yeah." She tried to find a place to rest her own hands, which fell most naturally on his shoulders. "We might have to re think that rule."

"They'd be thrilled. How long is 5 seconds?"

"Like I have any idea?" Her words ended on a low moan as Gourry moved his mouth from hers to let those clever lips wander her throat. Lina's head fell against his shoulder while her fingers flexed; her nails dug into Gourry's shoulders. Against her throat he growled. Lina suggested; "We can get rid of 5 seconds. I don't want to have stand around and time them, anyway."

"So we disposed of the 5 second rule." He gently bit a trail along her chin. Lina wondered why teeth and chins and necks hadn't come up for discussion. They definitely had baring on this chaperone job. Annoyed by too much air on her lips Lina pulled from his teasing bites and pressed her mouth to his. Gourry tolerated her assertive exploration of his lips.

"That above the neck rule?" He asked. One had left her hair and trailed slow, very soft, fingers down her cheek, her neck, over her shoulder and down her back. Arching forward beneath the caress she shook her head.

"Gone, dumb rule. Get rid of it."

"Glad to hear it." He kept one hand at the back of her head, supporting her as his mouth took hers. Lina fell back beneath the assault and reveled in it. She vaguely felt Gourry move forward, her balance threatened. Lina shifted, widened her stance and pulled her mouth away to gasp as Gourry put one strong thigh between hers.

Lina arched further back, something amazing happened as her body was pressed intimately against his thigh. She closed her eyes and experienced his gentle teeth against her throat. Gourry moved a hand from her hair and his thumb began to trace her lower lip. Lina didn't know where to focus her attention. Her mouth opened slightly and Gourry tested the edge of her teeth, her mouth opened more to better experience the novel sensation. With combat reflexes Gourry moved, his mouth left her throat and replaced his thumb. Lina felt his kiss engulf her, then his tongue swept her lips.

"MMMMM." She encouraged him and Gourry rewarded her by carefully invading her mouth. Lina forgot everything but how wonderful it felt to have him teaching her things she never knew. It took very little persuasion for her tongue to move and tangle with his. Even less for her to follow the retreating taunt. To test the satin of Gourry's lips, then the edge of his teeth, then, oh then! The sweet hollow of his mouth.

"My neck aches." He pulled away from the kiss. Lina considered his complaint. Before she could make a suggestion she was lifted and then they were both on the ground. Gourry sitting cross-legged, Lina held in his lap.

"Still just kissing?" One hand lifted to slide into his hair. She crooked her fingers and carefully scrapped his scalp. Gourry closed his eyes and rumbled his pleasure.

"Still just kissing." He caught her mouth again and Lina surrendered. She was beginning to hope there was test later.

'Teaching Lina to kiss. Still alive.' Gourry didn't know if he were the most fortunate man alive, or about to be dead. Having Lina sprawled bonelessly in his lap made it all moot. 3 years of fantasies and denial and he had her annoying sharp tongue just where he wanted it. And it was more incredible than anything he had ever imagined.

"You're a very good teacher." Lina lay back completely supported by his arms. Gourry felt the warmth of her gaze deep in his belly, and his body responded. Her eyes widened briefly as evidence of his growing desire nudged her hip.

"You are an excellent pupil." He looked his fill; her hair was tangled and falling from her flushed face. Her lips were parted and damp, and reddened from the force of their kisses.

"So, teacher, when does kissing change to KISSING."

"MMM," unable to resist he dipped his head to taste those lips. She caught the kiss and clung briefly. "It's more a feeling then a set of cues." He strung a line of gentle bites along her neck as he considered. "Easiest rule of thumb is when you can't breath, it's gone to KISSING."

She arched her neck, her cheek to his and she forced his head back. "I guess I got the point." She kept her expression and tone doubtful.

"You want to have me show you."

"Yes please, teacher."

Gourry knew he was playing with fire. And he ached to be burnt. "Try this." He pulled at her, Lina, incredibly cooperative for Lina, allowed herself to be pulled around to face him, her knees along his legs, their faces on a level. For just a second, as he studied her eyes, wide open and eager, with just a hint of laughter, he was concerned. "There's a rule."

"More rules? I thought that was my bit?"

"Not this time." He bit her lower lip. "If I do anything you don't want me to. If I hurt you, scare you, even if you're just a little uncomfortable, you stop me." Before she could respond he took her mouth in a nibbling kiss that forced her lips open for the deepest most possessive kiss he had pressed on her. Her neck fell back pressing her breasts to his chest. "If you want me to stop, or slow down, call me ally cat."

"What?" She appeared confused and Gourry felt her carefully press into his chest, as she increased the pressure her eyes drifted shut.

"If you say ally cat, I'll stop."

"I'll have to have those words removed from my brain." She retreated slightly, pressed her mouth to his and shifted her weight so her breasts rubbed against him.

"Need some help? Lina?" He slid his hand from her hip to her breast, he cupped then gently squeezed.

"Gourry!" Her head fell back, he stilled his hand, but Lina grabbed his other hand and put it to her other breast. She slid her fingers into his hair and relentlessly forced his head back. She kissed him, her mouth open and hungry. Gourry submitted his breath growing short and the ache in his loins more marked.

"We crossed that line." He pulled his mouth from hers. Not to be ignored she pressed kisses to his face and throat. "Lina. We are way beyond. . . any line. . . we are. . . heading for trouble."

"OK." Lina slowly bent her knees and her weight came to rest on his thighs. Her weight came to rest on his erection.

"Found the line, Gourry." Her kiss was slow and her tongue stroked his lower lip, sweeping gently along the length. He doubted she knew what his mind flew to, but she had to know he was reacting in the most honest and basic way a man could respond.

They didn't talk then. Gourry encouraged her kisses and returned them. He found her ear and taught her to muffled her cries as he nipped and kissed the tender flesh. Gourry tried again to warn her, and his opened mouth was plundered. Her body moved against him. Finally Gourry lifted her, then lay Lina on the ground. He caught her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Lina."

"Gourry." She smiled at him and stretched, then looped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her for another kiss. They both moaned softly as his body lay along hers for the kiss.

Gourry kept the brunt of his weight off her, but he couldn't resist allowing his hips to fit against hers. He lifted his head and put his hand on the buttons of her shirt. He kept her gaze until she nodded at him. The buttons were easily dealt with.

"One handed?" She smiled at him; "you are skilled."

"Rising to the challenge." He lowered his face to the bared flesh of her breasts. Lina lifted her hips to slide them slowly against him.

"Definitely up to any challenge." She approved.

Her breasts were perfect and the soft cries she made as his mouth took her were also perfect. Gourry was reviewing and discarding plans to get the rest of her clothes off when he heard a noise.

"Zel and Amelia." He stood, pulling Lina with him. She humphed in annoyance but didn't resist as Gourry caught her hand and began to pull her away from their campsite. Still holding hands they turned and ran, Gourry pulling them to a halt a short distance along the river.

"I can't button my shirt. My hands are shaking."

"That happens." He brushed aside her fingers and carefully finished the task.

Their eyes met over his hands and both tried not to giggle. The sounds of their surpressed laughter increased the effort until they were both chortling, turning to stare at the water in an attempt to get themselves together. They were having a great deal of difficulty with the laughter, if they looked at each other they would start again.

"You'll have to tell Zel about the rules being adjusted." Lina snorted as she tried not to laugh. Behind them Zelgadis and Amelia approached.

"They'll be delighted." Gourry slanted her a warm look and they were off again.

"What?" Zelgadis paused to stare at them, Amelia sank down next to Gourry.

"What's so funny Gourry-san? What?" She poked at his ribs which only made him laugh harder. Behind Lina Zelgadis nudged her with his knees.

"What's with you two?"

Lina and Gourry could not stop the laughter. The more they were questioned the harder they laughed. Zelgadis was still bumping Lina's back with his knee. The next time she fell forward Lina grabbed a double handful of water and splashed Gourry full in the face. Predictable, Gourry grabbed Lina and flung her into the shallow water. Lina stood up scooping more water. Zelgadis and Amelia beat a hasty retreat.

"It's not the water," Amelia called as they ran; "It's Lina-san's drying!"

"I thought they'd never leave!" Lina slogged to the shore and collapsed by Gourry. She sat up to look down at him. "Good thing the light's going."

"Why?" Soaking wet Gourry put an arm behind his head and enjoyed being close to Lina, whose clothing was plastered to her becomingly.

"Umm, we left evidence." Her cool finger trailed his throat. "I think I heard it called 'love bites'."

"Yeah." Gourry pursed his lips. "How noticeable?"

"Very." Lina shrugged, "a heal should take care of it."

"You'd be a dangerous teenager." Gourry closed his eyes while the odd warmth of the healing spell trailed over him.

"It's getting cold," Lina grabbed his hair and shook his head, gently. "We better get back to camp."

"OK." Gourry and Lina rose and stood near one another. Lina cast a fireball. It took several seconds before Gourry opened his eyes.

"You know, I may never get used to that." They ambled back to camp and Lina came to an abrupt halt, Gourry collided with her. To keep them both upright he looped his arms around her. One at her shoulders, just above her breasts, the other at her hips. Lina stepped back into his warm bulk.

Amelia and Zelgadis were completely unaware. Zel lay propped on arms crooked behind him; Amelia sprawled on his chest. As the chaperones watched Amelia lowered her face to his throat. Zelgadis attempted to grab her hair and over-set his balance. Now flat on his back Zel slid his hands under her shirt. His own was already pushed up.

"They don't know we're here." Gourry shifted and stomped his feet. No response from the two absorbed in their embrace.

"Let me." Lina looked up and back to give her guardian a warm smile. Then; "Darkness beyond blackest. . ."

"IIIPPP."

"AAHHHH!" The two must have used spells to move that quickly. Amelia only saved herself from a bottom scorched by the fire with an artful tumble. Two young lovers looked warily at their head chaperone as she stepped away from her long time friend.

"Wellll, and we were thinking the 'rules' were too strict. I don't know, Gourry, that we should be loosening any rules just now."

"Eh, now might be OK. We only have two more days to Siraag. Then they aren't our problem."

"True, true." Lina giggled. She'd seen hares stare at foxes with less wariness. "For now let's just have dinner." She crossed to the fire and sat down. "Common', common' let's eat." Gourry flung himself down beside Lina. After several minutes Zelgadis and Amelia crept forward, keeping wary eyes on Lina.


End file.
